It's Because The Past
by fynlicht
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura yang memiliki androphobia/Semuanya Karena masa lalu!/ Aku benci diriku yang lemah ini! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kelemahan ini!/REPUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic

Hi, minna! Salam kenal….! Fyn baru disini. Sebenernya udah lama fyn pengen gabung disini. Tapi, baru sekarang kesampean gabung en nge-publish cerita disini. Semoga kalian suka ama cerita yang fyn buat. Walaupun idenya pasaran…! *PLAAKKK*

Dan mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai sekalian…. m(_ _)m

Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya..! Flame juga boleh, tapi jangan terlalu kasar! ^_^v

Cerita ini murni dari otak fyn! Apabila ada kesamaan dengan yang lain, itu hanya kebetulan saja. OK, check it out! \(^_^)/

**Title: It's Because The Past**

**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun NARUTO tetep punya Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi IT'S BECAUSE THE PAST punya Fyn!**

**Pairing: SasuSaku & others pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**WARNING!: OC, OOC, AU, abal, typo(s),dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**-It's Because The Past-**

**~1st Chapter~**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur Konoha city sejak sore hingga tengah malam ini. Suara gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan ditambah kilat yang menghiasi langit malam Konoha, menambah kesan mencekam untuk malam hari ini. Tetapi kegaduhan di langit itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang yang sedang dibuai mimpi. Karena saat ini tepat pukul 00.00 malam. Itu artinya semua orang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah seharian beraktivitas. Pastinya, mereka semua sedang menikmati mimpi indah mereka. Hm... Benarkah begitu?  
Disebuah rumah yang sederhana, bertingkat, ber-cat hijau tosca, berlantai kramik berwarna Cream, serta halaman rumah yang cukup luas.  
Mari kita tengok ke dalam rumah, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai 2. Satu kata untuk menggambarkan kamar ini. GELAP.  
Hanya sesekali cahaya kilat yang berkedip bak 'blitz' kamera menembus jendela kamar yang membuat kamar ini sedikit terang. Itu pun hanya sekilas.  
Di atas kasur berukuran kingsize, seseorang tengah terlelap dalam balutan selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.  
"Tolong...!"  
sepertinya ia mengigau. Dari suaranya jelas sekali kalau ia seorang gadis.  
"Tidak! Jangan!" igaunya lagi. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk.  
"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!". Jeritnya. Jeritannya yang cukup keras. Mengalahkan suara hujan serta gemuruh petir di luar sana.  
Gadis itu langsung terbangun. Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras di wajahnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kamarnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangnya kuat.

'DRAP. DRAP. DRAP'.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang menuju kamar gadis itu.

'BRAKKK'

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Dan... Lampu pun menyala. Menerangi setiap sudut kamar. Sekarang tampak dengan jelas seorang pria mendekati gadis yang sedang ketakutan itu. Ternyata dialah yang menyalakan lampu kamar.  
"Sakura!" kata pria tersebut sambil duduk di sebelah gadis yang di panggil 'sakura' itu. Rupanya gadis bersurai pink itu bernama Sakura.  
Mendengar pria itu memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah pria bersurai merah tersebut.  
"Nii-san..." ujar Sakura dengan bibir bergetar.  
"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanya sang pria bersurai merah yang ternyata kakak Sakura.  
"Nii-san..." Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia hanya memanggil kakaknya dengan suara yang parau. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, sang kakak langsung merengkuh Sakura, membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dengan harapan agar adiknya itu bisa tenang.  
"Mimpi buruk lagi ya?" ucap kakaknya lirih.

Sambungnya lagi sembari mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.  
"Nii-san... Tolong aku... Takut... Aku takut...! O,orang itu... Orang itu... 'Dia'..."  
"Sssstt... Sssst... Sudahlah... Kau hanya bermimpi, tidak usah takut! Aku disini, tenanglah!" ujar sang kakak menenangkan Sakura yang ketakutan.  
Ok, kita biarkan sang kakak menenangkan Sakura. Mari kita mengenal lebih jauh siapa mereka berdua itu.  
Sakura Haruno. Gadis bersurai pink panjang dan bermata emerald ini memiliki trauma masa lalu yang menyebabkan ia terkena Androphobia(phobia lelaki).  
Lalu, kakaknya bernama Sasori. Bersurai merah, bermata hazel dan memiliki wajah yang baby face. Tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak fansgirl yang selalu memujanya. Ia tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sakura.  
Mereka adalah yatim piatu. Ayah mereka meninggal ketika Sakura berusia 10 tahun. Sementara, ibu mereka meninggal ketika melahirkan Sakura. Semenjak ditinggal orang tua mereka, mereka di asuh oleh Bibi mereka. Sasori yang telah beranjak dewasa merasa tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan Bibinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli rumah dan hidup mandiri bersama Sakura. Dan ialah yang menanggung biaya hidup Sakura. Yah, itulah tugasnya sebagai kakak.

***fynlicht***

Sang surya telah menampakkan cahayanya, menandakan pagi telah tiba. Waktunya semua orang untuk memulai aktivitas mereka.

Di sebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink yang masih terlelap dibawah selimutnya, dan seorang pria yang tengah membuka tirai kamar membuat cahaya mentari pagi itu menyeruak masuk dan membuat terang setiap sudut kamar. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu sukses membuat gadis itu terjaga.

"Nngh…." Gadis itu melenguh pelan.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun? Ohayou Sakura…!". Ujar seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Nii-san…? Ohayou…!" Sahut Sakura sambil mengusap matanya. Sasori yang melihat tigkah adiknya itu tersenyum.

Setelah meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidurnya semalam, Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil handuk lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sementara itu Sasori keluar dari kmar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

=SKIP TIME=

"NII-SAAAAANNNN….!". Terdengar suara teriakan Sakura dari kamarnya. Sasori yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

'BRAAKK"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori panik.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau membngunkanku jam 7? Aku pasti telat lagi!" Ujarnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sasori yang mendengar omelan Sakura langsung sweatdrop, pasalnya ia mengira sesuatu telah terjadi pada Sakura. Tapi ternyata…..

"Aku kira kau akan berangakt jam 8, makanya tadi kubiarkan kau tertidur lama". Ucap Sasori enteng. Sementara itu Sakura sedang sibuk memakai pita di kerah seragamnya.

"Itu kalau hari Sabtu! Selain hari itu, aku berangkat seperti biasanya". Sahutnya sambil mengucir ranmbutnya ke belakang. Sasori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Nii-san! Jangan tertawa! Tidak lucu tau!". Bentak Sakura dengan kesal. Lalu ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Sasori.

"Dilihat juga sudah tau, kan?" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Iya, iya… Maaf deh! Ayo sarapan dulu! Ku sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu!".

Sasori merangkul bahu adiknya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

#SKIP waktu sarapan#

"Dia belum datang juga ya? Aaahhh…. Lama sekali sih? Kalau begini aku akan benar-benar terlambat ke sekolah!". Sakura menggerutu sendiri. Ia kesal karena seseorang yang seharusnya mengantarnya ke sekolah belum datang juga.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi..! Dia pasti datang!" Ujar Sasori.

"Huh..!" kata Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan kakakya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau kemana? Sudah kubilang, kan? Sebentar lagi 'dia' akan dating!" Kata Sasori. Sakura tidak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya…. Jaa Nii-san!" Teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke luar rumah. Sasori berusaha menghentikan Sakura, tetapi Sakura sudah berlari jauh.

"Ck, anak itu…" Sasori berdecak kesal. Ia kembali ke dalam rumah , lalu mengambil handphone-nya. Kemudian ia menelepon seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi… Kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali? Sakura sudah berangkat duluan. Kau susul dia! Ya… Aku titip dia padamu, JAGA DIA!"

'Tuut…Tuut…' dan pembicaraan itupun selesai.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Sakura!' ucapnya dalam hati.

-Sakura's POV-

Aku berlari dan terus berlari ditengah gang yang sepi. Huft... Untung sepi. Dasar! Semua ini karena Nii-san! Aku pasti telat lagi. Lalu... Mana 'dia'? Tidak biasanya 'dia' terlambat ke rumahku. Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan bergantung pada nii-san ataupun 'dia'. Hh... Aku ini benar-benar merepotkan!.  
Saat ini, aku sudah berada di stasiun. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan. Wajar saja kan? Aku berlari dari rumah sampai ke stasiun! Yah... Memang sih Jarak stasiun dari rumahku tidak begitu jauh. Kalau berjalan kaki hanya memakan waktu 15 menit. Tapi, karena aku terburu-buru mau tak mau aku berlari untuk sampai ke tempat ini.  
Suatu kemajuan aku bisa sampai ke sini seorang diri. Biasanya baru di depan rumah saja kakiku sudah gemetar. Yah... Itu semua karena phobia aneh yang kumiliki. Aku ini benar-benar lemah. Lupakan!  
Nah... Kereta sudah ada di depan mata. Aku harus masuk ke dalam kereta itu kalau ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah.

DEG. DEG. DEG.

Eh, kenapa? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang sekali?. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Ramai sekali disini. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarku. Ah, BODOH! Ini kan tempat umum, wajar saja kalau banyak orang, BODOH!. Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kucoba langkahkan kakiku. Tapi, tidak bisa. Seolah ada paku yang menancapkan kakiku dengan lantai yang ku pijak. Ku coba lagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Oh, ayolah... Disaat seperti ini kenapa harus kambuh?  
Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan... Laki-laki. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri... Laki-laki juga. Ini gawat! Aku... Aku takut. Aku takut terhadap laki-laki. Menurutku... Kaum Adam itu menyeramkan dan sangat kejam. Terkecuali Nii-san dan 'dia'. Hanya mereka laki-laki yang tidak kutakuti. Hanya Mereka yang bisa membuatku tenang.  
Lupakan tentang mereka! Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan. Tubuhku gemetar. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuhku. Rasanya lemas.  
"ukh...". Kalau begini, mana mungkin aku bisa sampai sekolah.  
Ok. Tenanglah Sakura... Kau pasti bisa mengatasi kelemahanmu ini.  
Tenanglah Sakura...!  
Tenang...!  
Tenang...!  
Tenang...!  
Tenang...!  
Tenang...!  
Tenang...!

.

'AKU TIDAK BISA TENAAAANG!'  
Jeritku dalam hati.  
"Nona..." kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Suara ini... Suara ini... Suara ini... Suara laki-laki! Bagaimana ini?  
Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Aku takut untuk mengangkat kepalaku.  
"nona... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku takut.  
Suaranya yang berat dan sedikit serak, membuatku bertambah ketakutan. Aku bisa langsung tau kalau yang berbicara padaku ini adalah pria paruh baya. Atau mungkin kakek-kakek?. Entahlah yang jelas pasti laki-laki!  
Ini gawat! Siapa saja... TOLONG AKU!

Ketakutan Sakura makin bertambah dengan adanya pria paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sebenarnya pria itu hanya menanyakan keadaan Sakura. Mungkin dia berniat menolongnya. Tapi niat baiknya itu tidak tersampaikan. Justru dengan adanya pria asing di hadapannya, membuat keberaniannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.  
"nona...? Apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya pria itu lagi. Sakura tetap tidak merespond. Justru ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak atau pun kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.  
Begitulah... Kalau phobianya kambuh, kejadian masa lalunya yang ingin ia lupakan terus berputar di kepalanya, bak kaset rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Karena itu ia akan merasa ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar, berkeringat dingin, dan juga tidak bisa bersuara seolah kata-kata yang ingin keluar tercekat di tenggorokannya.  
Dan ia akan kembali seperti semula jika ia sudah benar-benar merasa tenang.  
'SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG AKU!'. Jeritnya dalam hati. Ia sudah sampai batasnya. Rasa takut yang telah mengikis habis keberaniannya, membuat ia lemas. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Dan...

'GREPP'

Sebelum tubuhnya sukses menyentuh lantai, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menahan tubuh Sakura dari belakang lalu membalikkannya, sehingga posisinya sekarang Sakura tengah di peluk oleh orang tersebut.  
Sakura pun terkejut. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dan ternyata yang tengah memeluknya sekarang adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ingin rasanya ia menyebut namanya, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba lidahnya kelu. Akhirnya ia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang milik pemuda itu. Tangannya yang gemetar meremas kemeja bagian depan yang dikenakan pemuda itu.  
Pria paruh baya tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan adegan yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.  
"Dasar anak muda!" ujar pria paruh baya tadi. "Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu!". Lanjutnya lagi sambil berlalu. Sepertinya kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuk sang pemuda. Tapi sang pemuda tidak menghiraukannya.  
"Dia sudah pergi". Ujar sang pemuda sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sakura.  
'syukurlah... Aku selamat'. Kata Sakura dalam hati. Ia langsung melepas cengkramannya dari kemeja sang pemuda.  
Berkali-kali Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan maksud meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkannya secara langsung, tapi suaranya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.  
Pemuda itu hanya melihat tingkah Sakura sejenak. Lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.  
"Hn, ayo berangkat!". Kata pemuda itu dengan wajah cool-nya. Sakura hanya menurut. Membiarkan dia menuntunnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Perlakuan sang pemuda membuat Sakura malu sekaligus senang.  
Kalian tau? Pemuda inilah yang ditunggunya tadi pagi. Laki-laki yang bisa menenangkannya selain Sasori. Ia berjalan di depan Sakura. Membuat Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yg berjalan di hadapannya itu.  
'Dilihat dari sudut manapun, dia memang... keren!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.  
Terpesona eh?  
Baiklah... Mari kita lihat, seperti apa pemuda yang telah membuat Sakura terpesona itu?.  
Ia memiliki rambut emo hitam yang mencuat ke belakang. Warna matanya sekelam onyx, hitam dan tajam. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi inilah yang membuat para gadis tunduk padanya dan memuja-mujanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazer warna biru. Tidak lupa dasi hitam yang menggantung di kerah kemejanya. Celana hitam, sepatu hitam mengkilap, tas ransel hitam yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya, dan tangan kanannya yang menggandeng tangan Sakura.  
Satu kata untuk menggambarkan sosok pemuda itu. . . PERFECT!  
Kalian pasti tau siapa pemuda ini. Ya, Dia... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!

~To Be Continued~

A/N

Bagaimana? aku memperpanjan chapter 1-nya. Semoga gak buruk-buruk amat.

Yang penting...

Read and Review please…! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It's Because The Past**

**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun NARUTO tetep punya Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi IT'S BECAUSE THE PAST punya Fyn!**

**Pairing: SasuSaku & others pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**WARNING!: OC, OOC, AU, abal, typo(s),dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**-It's Because The Past-**

**~2nd Chapter~**

**.**

Di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah, seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri dengan seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"U, uchiha-san... Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn..." hanya gumaman ambigu yang keluar dari bibir si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia masih menunggu lanjutan dari kata-kata Sasuke karena gumaman tadi terdengar menggantung di telinga Sakura. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai semenit Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Tunggulah!" katanya singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Tapi Sakura mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Ya..! Kutunggu...!" sahut Sakura dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu menuju sekolahnya. Setelah dirasanya Sasuke sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura melangkah memasuki area sekolahnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke memang bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda. Karena phobianya Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Girls Academy, sekolah khusus putri. Sementara itu Sasuke bersekolah di Konoha Elite High School. Sekolah elit yang ada di Konoha, yang semua siswanya adalah anak dari konglomerat yang ada di Konoha. Hanya sedikit orang awam yang bisa bersekolah di situ. Itu pun dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Sudah 3 bulan Sakura menjadi siswi di KGHS. Ia duduk di kelas X. Sementara itu Sasuke berada setahun diatasnya, tepatnya kelas XI. Sebenarnya mereka sepantar, tapi karena suatu kejadian Sakura berhenti sekolah selama setengah tahun. Dan baru bersekolah di tahun ajaran baru berikutnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengulang kelas dari awal.

***FYN***

Saat ini Sakura rudah berada di depan kelasnya. Pintu kelas tertutup rapat. Itu artinya sudah ada guru di di dalam. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Sakura mengetuk pintu kelas. Setelah mendengar jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam, ia membuka pintu kelas. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah senseinya, Anko yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Reflek Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, sensei... Aku telat!" ucap Sakura.  
"Hm..." gumam anko sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura masih diam menunggu Anko melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan, tapi... lain kali jangan harap! Kau boleh duduk!" suruh Anko.  
"Terima kasih Sensei!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura menuju tempatnya untuk duduk. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari Anko-sensei yang terkenal sebagai guru killer di sekolahnya.

"Tumben kau telat, biasanya jadi siswi pertama yang sampai di sekolah" ujar seorang gadis yang duduk disamping Sakura dengan setengah berbisik. Terlihat senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis itu berambut blonde panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Matanya berwarna aquamarine dan wajahnya cantik.

"Ino... Jangan meledekku!" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit kesal. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya terkikik kecil.  
"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Sakura!"

Suasana kelas tampak tenang. Karena yang mengendalikan kelas sekarang adalah guru ter-killer di KGA, Anko-sensei. Jadi, semuanya aman terkendali. Namun, untuk hari ini Anko-sensei tidak akan memberikan pengajaran seperti biasanya. Yang akan ia berikan hari ini adalah sebuah berita yang akan membuat semua siswi terkejut. Tidak terkecuali Sakura. Berita apakah itu?. Mari kita simak baik-baik berita yang akan Anko-sensei sampaikan.

"Hari ini aku akan menyampaikan berita bahagia pada kalian!" ucap Anko-sensei. Kelas semakin hening. Tentunya mereka bertanya-tanya mengenai berita apa yang akan Anko-sensei sampaikan. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu tersimpan rapi di benak masing-masing siswi.

"perlu kalian ketahui, Ny. Tsunade dan Tn. Jiraiya sudah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka kemarin lusa.". Ucapan Anko-sensei terhenti.  
"Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ny. Tsunade adalah pemilik KGA dan Tn. Jiraiya adalah pemilik KEHS. Karena itu Ny. Tsunade memutuskan untuk menjadikan KGA sebagai bagian dari KEHS. Dan mulai lusa nanti kalian akan menjadi siswi Konoha Elite High School!" sambungnya lagi.

"A, APPPAAA?" suara Sakura terdengar menggelegar di tengah heningnya suasana kelas. Membuat tatapan siswi yang ada dikelas tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah berdiri di tempatnya. Anko-sensei menatapnya tajam.

"Apa ucapanku kurang jelas, HARUNO?" ujar Anko-sensei dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'haruno'.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum garing sambil membungkuk sedikit sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Ti, tidak sensei! Maaf." ucapnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Alasan Ny. Tsunade menjadikan KGA sebagai bagian dari KEHS adalah karena beliau ingin mengelola sekolah bersama suaminya, Tn. Jiraiya. Selain itu menurut beliau sekolah khusus putri sangat sedikit peminatnya, sehingga beliau menjadikan kalian sebagai siswa KEHS. Dan kalian pastinya tidak mungkin bisa menolak keputusan Ny. Tsunade. Hm... Lagipula menurutku kalian pasti senang mendengar berita ini, ya kan?" jelas Anko-sensei panjang lebar. Ucapannya hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum manis oleh siswi di kelas itu, kecuali Sakura. Ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Perkataan Anko-sensei membuatnya shock berat. Ia berharap perkataan Anko-sensei hanyalah lelucon yang tidak ada keseriusan didalamnya. Namun, yang ia tau Anko-sensei tidak pernah membuat lelucon ataupun candaan sebelumnya. Karena dia adalah guru killer yang tidak memiliki sisi humoris sama sekali. Jadi, intinya semua ucapan senseinya tadi benar adanya.

"Yak, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Untuk hari ini kalian bebas tidak ada pengajaran karena semua guru akan mengadakan rapat mengenai hal tadi. Nikmatilah waktu bebas yang kalian miliki!. Oh ya, untuk besok sekolah akan diliburkan dan lusa kalian mulai belajar di sekolah baru kalian, Konoha Elite High School. Mengerti?" kata Anko-sensei yang di jawab dengan serempak oleh semua siswi di kelas itu. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari kelas disusul dengan jerit kebahagiaan dari semua kelas.

"YYYEEEEEIIII...!"

*** FYN ***

-SAKURA'S POV-

A,apa? Menjadi siswa KEHS? Ti,tidak! Aku tidak mau...! Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi! Tapi... Kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?. Sadarlah Sakura!. Ini nyata. Oh... Ini buruk.  
Yang benar saja, masa' aku harus satu sekolah dengan para lelaki?. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!. Lagipula KEHS itu kan... Ah, sudahlah lupakan!

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ng? Apa iya?" sahutku malah bertanya balik.

"Hh... Kau ini! Tentu saja iya! Ah, lupakan! Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau datang terlambat? Tidak mungkin 'kan pangeranmu itu terlambat menjemputmu?" katanya dengan semangat. Dia ini memang aneh. Kenapa juga dia bertanya seperti itu. Sungguh, aku benar-benar malas meladeni Ino. Dan... Apa katanya tadi? Pangeran? Apa maksudnya?. Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi mendekatiku.

"Haruno-san, Shizune-sensei menyuruhmu untuk ke ruangannya!" katanya dengan ramah. Apa? Ada apa shizune-sensei memanggilku?

"Baiklah aku akan kesana! Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Ino.

"Ino, maaf aku tidak bisa cerita sekarang. Lain kali saja ya...!" ucapku pada Ino. Kulihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Ino. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, sana cepat pergi! Tapi berjanjilah untuk menceritakannya padaku nanti!" ujarnya sambil mendorongku menjauh.

"ya!" ucapku sambil berlari menuju ruang guru.

-NORMAL POV-

Sesampainya di ruang guru, ia langsung menuju ruangan Shizune-sensei. Kedatangannya disambut dengan senyuman oleh Shizune. Shizune adalah dokter yang ada di KGA. Dia juga tau mengenai phobia Sakura, karena dialah dokter yang menangani penyakit yang dimiliki Sakura itu. Jadi, dia sangat tau perkembangan dari psikologis Sakura. Hanya Sasori, Sasuke, dan Shizune saja yang mengetahui kelemahan Sakura. Yang lainnya tidak ada yang tau mengenai hal itu. Bahkan sahabat dekatnya pun tidak ada yang tau.

"Duduklah!" ujar Shizune. Sakura pun duduk dihadapan senseinya itu.

"Ada perlu apa sensei memanggilku?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kau sudah tau kan mengenai berita gembira itu?" tanya Shizune yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Hm... Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Shizune lagi. Sakura diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung roknya kencang. Tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Ng... Aku... Aku..." Sakura bingung mau menjawab apa. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada dipikirannya.  
"I,itu... Menakutkan!" ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Shizune tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan kata itu" ujar Shizune dengan santai. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sensei-nya dengan bingung.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, menurutku hal ini baik untuk membuatmu sembuh dari phobia-mu itu." ujarnya lagi.

"Ma,maksud sensei... Aku harus menerima ini semua? TIDAK! Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku pindah dari sekolah dan mencari..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh!" ucap Shizune memotong perkataan Sakura. Nada bicaranya sedikit keras dengan penekanan di setiap katanya membuat Sakura terdiam. Melihat Sakura yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan Shizune pun melembut.

"Sakura, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini! Kau harus terima kenyataan! Jangan terpuruk pada masa lalu!. Lupakan itu dan terus melangkah maju. Karena ini takdirmu! Mau tidak mau kau harus menjalaninya. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan kakakmu? Kau tidak mau 'kan terus-terusan merepotkan orang-orang terdekatmu?." Tanya Shizune setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menerima ini! Jangan lari dari kenyataan! Karena, pada dasarnya Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-parangan. Begitu pula dengan makhluk yang lainnya. Sejauh apapun kau lari, dimanapun kau bersembunyi, kau akan tetap dikelilingi oleh kaum Adam. Percuma saja kau pindah dari sekolah ini. Karena kenyataannya akan tetap sama. Yang ada malah kau akan membuat kakakmu susah. Kau pikir gampang mencari sekolah khusus putri?. Setahuku di Konoha city sudah tidak ada lagi sekolah khusus putri. Mungkin ada, tapi di luar kota. Kalau kau pindah ke luar kota, itu hanya akan membuat kakakmu kerepotan!" ujar Shizune panjang lebar. Sakura terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan senseinya itu.

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Shizune.

"Tapi sensei... Ng... Aku tidak bi..."

"BISA! kau pasti bisa!". Ucap Shizune memotong kata-kata Sakura. Sakura langsung menatap Shizune karena terkejut.

"Karena, aku tau kau bukan gadis lemah! Kau memiliki kekuatan yang kau kubur dalam-dalam, jauh di dalam dirimu. Aku tau itu! Harusnya kau gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melawan rasa takutmu, bukan malah menguburnya!". Ujar Shizune yakin sambil menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Satu lagi. Jangan pernah menganggap kaum Adam itu menakutkan! Karena tidak semua laki-laki seperti itu. Kau mengerti?" tanya Shizune yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Bagus! Yah... Kurasa cukup! Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu! Camkan baik-baik perkataanku tadi!" pesannya setelah menasihati Sakura

Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Shizune, Sakura pun kembali ke kelasnya.

*** FYN ***

Kelas terlihat sepi, karena para siswi sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas bahkan ke luar sekolah setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya segelintir siswi yang masih ada di sekolah. Seperti Sakura dan Ino yang masih berada di kelas mereka. Dan... Sepertinya Ino tengah berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang tertidur sejak kembali dari ruang guru tadi.

"Sakura... Bangun! Sudah waktunya pulang!" ucap Ino sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura.

"Ngh... I,ino, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih setengah sadar sambil meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku.

"Sudah waktunya pulang!" jawab Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"15.30" jawab Ino singkat.

"Lama juga aku tidur. Hh..." ucap Sakura diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkah ke luar kelas diiringi Ino.

"Kau bilang akan menceritakannya padaku, tapi kau malah tidur! Bagaimana sih?" omel Ino.

"Salahmu sendiri menghilang saat aku kembali ke kelas. Lagipula aku lelah, makanya aku tertidur." ucap Sakura dengan malas.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya! Sai pasti sudah menungguku! Sampai jumpa di sekolah baru!" kata Ino sambil berlari mendahului Sakura.

"Daah..." ucap Sakura sembari mengangkat tangannya . Sepeninggal Ino, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya atas apa yang di alaminya hari ini.

Di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke sudah menunggu Sakura untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mereka sudah biasa pulang pergi bersama. Alasannya sudah pasti karena phobia Sakura. Ia tidak bisa bepergian sendiri tanpa Sasuke. Karena itu setiap hari Sasukelah yang mengantar jemput Sakura.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, maaf lama menunggu!" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maafnya yang dijawab dengan 'hn' seperti biasanya. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

#SKIP TIME

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san." ucap Sakura sesampainya di depan rumahnya. Tanpa membalas ucapan Sakura, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura menuju rumahnya.

"Tadaima...!" ucap Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri!" sahut kakaknya, Sasori dari dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung mendekati Sakura yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Hh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar karena di perjalanan pulangnya tadi melihat banyak lelaki.

"Terlihat lelah seperti biasanya!" ucap Sasori dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Nii-san..." Sakura memukul bahu Sasori pelan. Senyum mengejek tersungging di bibir Sasori. Melihat itu Sakura langsung cemberut, tapi sama sekali tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sakura... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan!" ucap Sasori serius. Nada bicara Sasori yang berubah membuat Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Apa? Kelihatannya penting!" ujar Sakura.  
"Err... Bagaimana ya? Hal ini memang penting kok! Tapi..." Sasori menggantung kata-katanya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah Nii-san... Katakan saja! Jangan buat aku penasaran!" ujar Sakura sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah... Langsung saja. Jadi begini, aku ditugaskan ke Suna city selama 2 bulan..." ucap Sasori ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Selama 2 bulan? Yang benar saja? Kapan Nii-san berangkat ke Suna?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Raut terkejut terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Yah... Besok aku berangkat ke Suna!" Sasori tersenyum garing.

"Besok? Lalu... Bagaimana denganku? Nii-san tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendiri,kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tenanglah Sakura! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri, karena itu..."  
"Nii-san akan membawaku juga kan?" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasori dengan antusias. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak akan membawamu. Kau harus sekolah. Jadi... Sudah kuputuskan, selama aku di Suna, kau akan tinggal dengan keluarga Uchiha!"

'Krikk'

'Krikk'

'Krikk'

.

.  
"A,APPPPAAAA?"

~To Be Continued~

**A/N**

**Yak akhirnya chapter 2 update juga! Thanks yang udah mau baca ceritaku ini. Dan trim'ms banyak buat "Shana Kozumi" & "Aiko Haru" yang udah baca & nge-review! Arigatou... m(_ _)m **

** Yah... fyn tau kq masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Karena itu...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: It's Because The Past**

**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun NARUTO tetep punya Kishimoto-sensei. Tapi IT'S BECAUSE THE PAST punya Fyn!**

**Pairing: SasuSaku & others pairing**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship**

**WARNING!: OC, OOC, AU, abal, typo(s),dan masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**-It's Because The Past-**

**~3th Chapter~**

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha mempersilahkan Sasori dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana itu. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di kediaman Uchiha yang super duper megah nan mewah. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka berada disitu. Yah... Semua ini karena Sasori yang ingin menitipkan Sakura pada keluarga Uchiha. Alasannya?. 1. Sasori ditugaskan ke Suna selama 2 bulan, 2. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura sendiri, 3. Menurutnya keluarga Uchiha adalah tempat yang tepat yang bisa menjaga adiknya itu, lagipula di dalamnya ada Sasuke yang bisa menjaga Sakura, 4. Masih banyak alasan yang masuk akal lainnya.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura?. Tentu saja ia sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak kakaknya itu. Tapi setelah mepertimbangkan baik buruknya, untung ruginya, bagus tidaknya, akhirnya Sakura menerima dengan setengah hati keputusan kakaknya itu.  
Dan... Sekarang, lihatlah! Sakura Haruno tengah terduduk lemas di ruangan yang bisa disebut ruang tamu bersama Sasori di sampingnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata "tolong.." dengan lirih. Sementara di dalam hatinya, ia sudah menjerit ingin pulang ke rumahnya, meraung ingin ikut kakaknya dan menangis meratapi nasibnya. 'Kami-sama tolong aku!-hiks'.

"tenanglah... Kau tidak perlu takut! Keluarga Uchiha keluarga yang baik, kok! Kau pasti akan senang tinggal disini." ucap Sasori mengelus bahu adiknya lembut.  
Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Maaf menunggu lama." ucap Fugaku pada Sasori dan Sakura tentunya. Sasori beranjak dari duduknya lalu memberi salam pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sementara itu, Sakura membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya gemetar setelah mendengar suara Fugaku yang notabene seorang pria.

"Silahkan duduk!" Mikoto mempersilahkan Sasori duduk kembali. Pandangannya beralih pada gadis bersurai merah jambu yang duduk disamping Sasori.

"Jadi... Dia Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Ya, dia Sakura, adikku." jawab Sasori merangkul Sakura. Rangkulan Sasori membuat Sakura lebih tenang. Ia mencoba menatap Mikoto dan memberikan senyum manis padanya. Tapi yang dia tunjukkan adalah senyum kaku.

"KYAAAAA... MANISNYAAAA!" jerit Mikoto tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Mikoto itu.

"Sakura, dia dan dia " Sasori mengenalkan kepala keluarga Uchiha beserta istrinya pada Sakura. Mendengarnya, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, canggung, dan takut. Ingin rasanya memberi salam pada mereka, tapi rasa takutnya terlalu besar sehingga ia speechless di tempat. Sementara itu, Mikoto tetap memeluknya dengan gemas. Fugaku yang melihat sikap istrinya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mafhum.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura!" ucap Fugaku.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha!" sambung Mikoto dengan riangnya.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan sang kakak, membuat Sasori menatapnya bingung. Tapi, Sasori tau kalau Sakura ketakutan. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang pucat, tangannya dingin dan gemetar.  
"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Aku akan langsung berangkat ke Suna. Aku titip Sakura. Mohon bantuannya!. Maaf karena merepotkan anda. Dan terimakasih...!". Pamit Sasori pada pasangan Uchiha itu.

"Ah, jangan sungkan! Justru aku sangat senang karena akhirnya di rumah ini ada anak perempuan". Ucap Mikoto dengan antusias sembari merangkul Sakura.

"tidak perlu khawatir! Kami akan menjaganya" Fugaku melanjutkan.

"sekali lagi, terimakasih!" ujar Sasori yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu diikuti Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sakura dalam rangkulannya.  
Sasori menatap Sakura dan mencondongkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum.

"ne, Imouto-chan... Nii-san pergi dulu! Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada!, jangan nakal! Jangan takut...! Tenang saja, 'kan ada Sasuke" Sasori menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura agak kesal mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang terdengar seperti menggodanya itu.  
Namun, kekesalannya hilang seiring dengan langkah Sasori yang mulai menjauhi kediaman Uchiha. Ada rasa tidak rela dengan kepergian kakaknya itu. Ia berlari ke arah Sasori.

"NII-SAN!" teriaknya nyaring. Sasori menoleh. Ia terkejut dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Bisa Sasori rasakan tubuh Sakura yang gemetar.

"Hei... Hei..."

"Nii-san... Kau harus kembali secepatnya! Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Jangan lupa meneleponku kalau sudah sampai disana! Ah, Tidak! Kau harus meneleponku setiap hari! Dan... Lalu... Lalu... Setelah kau kembali jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi!" ucap Sakura panjang lebar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu berucap lirih.  
"aku benci ditinggal!". Ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori terkejut, ia balas memeluk Sakura erat.

"Baiklah Imotou-chan, aku janji ini yang terakhir! Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik!. Jangan lupa untuk ke dokter Shizune rutin!. Ku harap kau bisa sembuh. Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh selama aku tidak ada! Dan anggaplah keluarga Uchiha seperti keluargamu sendiri!, mereka orang yang baik kok. Terakhir, aku pasti akan selalu meneleponmu!" ujar Sasori tak kalah panjang lebar dari ucapan Sakura. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah baby face-nya.  
Dari jauh Mikoto dan Fugaku memandang mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka saudara yang manis!" ucap Mikoto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Fugaku.

"Hn..." balas Fugaku merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Tak kusangka gadis semanis itu memiliki masa lalu yang kelam". Mikoto memandang Sakura dari jauh dengan tatapan sedih. "Batinnya pasti tersiksa". sambungnya lagi.  
"Apa dia takut padaku?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hmm... Sepertinya begitu, dan mungkin padaku juga. Dilihaat dari raut wajahnya, dia ketakutan sekali". Jawab Mikoto dengan tatapan sendu, disusul dengan anggukan dari Fugaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu sembuhkan phobianya?" tanya Mikoto menatap suaminya dengan penuh harap. Fugaku terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum penuh arti ada Mikoto. Melihat snyum Fugaku, Mikoto ikut tersenyum senang. Lalu ia memanggil Sakura yang telah melepas kepergian kakaknya.

"Sakura-chan~!" Mikoto melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura mendekat.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mau tidak mau ia melangkah mendekati Mikoto dan Fugaku. Dengan takut-takut tentunya. Kemudian Mikoto memanggil salah satu _Maid _yang berjajar di dekat pintu masuk. _Maid_berambut panjang yang dipanggil 'Kin' itu menghampiri Mikoto.

"Ya, Mikoto-sama" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Kin, ini Sakura" ucap Mikoto sambil merangkul Sakura (lagi). Kin tersenyum ramah. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Mulai sekarang hingga dua bulan ke depan, Sakura-chan akan tinggal disini, dan mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau yang bertugas menyiapkan segala hal yang dia butuhkan dari bangun tdur sampai tidur lagi. Kau mengerti?!" ini titah dari Fugaku.

"Saya mengerti, Fugaku-sama" Kin membungkukkan badannya.

Ucapan Fugaku barusan membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia memandangi Fugaku dan Mikoto bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Sakura mulai bersuara.

"A, ano... Ji-san, Ba-san... Ng... A, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? A, aku... Bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Ja, jadi..."

"Tou-san!" Fugaku memotong ucapan Sakura. "Panggil aku Tou-san!" ucap Fugaku lagi.

"Dan panggil aku Kaa-san!" sambung Mikoto. Mereka tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Ucapan mereka sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san…." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ia menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku bergantian.

"Nee… Saku-chan, mulai sekarang anggaplah kami seperti orang tuamu sendiri, mengerti?" ucap Mikoto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Sakura agar sejajar dengannnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Rasa takut yang ia rasakan berganti dengan perasaan hangat dan senang setelah mendengar ucapan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kin, antar Sakura ke kamarnya!" titah Fugaku pada Kin. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura mengikuti Kin menuju kamar barunya.

**¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤**

"Ano… Apa Kin-san tidak salah ruangan?" Tanya Sakura ketika sampai di kamar barunya yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Ia menatap ragu pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Ruang kamar yang luasnya tiga kali luas kamarnya atau mungkin lebih? Entahlah. Yang jelas kamr ini luas sekali dengan nuansa pink yang teramat girly. Kasur ukuran king size dengan beberapa teddy bear besar dengan ukiran berwarna putih-pink, denganmeja rias beserta make up yang lengkap tersedia di atasnya. Tidak lupa dengan meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan tentunya tersedia kamar mandi juga.

"Tentu saja tidak, nona. Ini adalah kamar anda. Mikoto-sama yang menyiapkan kamar ini beserta isinya. Beliau terlihat senang ketika tau akan ada anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah ini". Jelas kin. Sakura terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ta, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan... A, aku kan hanya menumpang di sini".

"Anda tidak perlu sungkan! Beliau bilang Sakura-sama adalah tamu yg spesial. Jadi, anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri".  
"Arigatou. Tapi... Tolong panggil aku Sakura saja, jangan terlalu formal!".

"Baiklah Sakura, sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan?".

"Untuk saat ini aku ingin istirahat sebentar, menenangkan diri. Rasanya aku lelah". Ucap Sakura mulai duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa mau kubuatkan teh herbal? Itu bisa membuatmu lebih rileks". Tanya Kin.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh tidur, mungkin?. Hampir semalaman aku tidak tidur membayangkan hari ini, hah...". Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Salahkan Sasori yang membuat keputusan seenaknya.

Semua kejadian kemarin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bagaimana tidak?. Pagi-pagi ia sudah ketakutan karena sendirian di stasiun, di sekolah mendapat kabar buruk, sampai dirumah, ia semakin terkejut dengan keputusan Sasori. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari kakaknya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Sakura tidak bisa seenaknya melarang Sasori. Lagipula apa yang Sasori lakukan itu untuk dirinya. Jadi, Sakura tidak boleh egois.

**¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤  
**  
DEG

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Ia usap peluh di wajahnya.

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu" keluhnya.

"Pasti mimpi buruk". Mikoto menatap Sakura khawatir. Sakura terkejut. Dia baru sadar kalau ada Mikoto di kamarnya.

"Ba-san... Eh, ma, maksudku Kaa-san?" gumamnya gugup. Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Tidak apa, mungkin kau belum terbiasa". Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dia memberikan Sakura air putih.

"Arigatou..." ucap Sakura tersenyum lemah yang di balas dengan senyum lembut oleh Mikoto. Membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

'Begini ya rasanya punya ibu?' pikirnya. Wajar kalau Sakura berpikir begitu. Dia belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Karena, ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya. Selama ini, hanya ayah dan kakaknya yang merawat dirinya. Itupun hanya sebentar. Setelah ayahnya wafat, kakaknyalah yang selalu menjaga dan memperhatikannya. Ada perasaan sedih yang menyelimuti Sakura ketika ingat perjuangan Sasori dalam merawatnya. Dia bersyukur, masih memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Tanpa adanya ayah dan ibu pun tak membuatnya terpuruk. Saat ini dia hidup demi kakaknya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin membuat Sasori khawatir padanya. Yah, walaupun dia sadar bahwa dirinya sangat merepotkan. Apalagi dengan adanya kelemahan aneh yang dimilikinya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura kesal.  
'Kenapa aku begitu lemah?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Saku-chan". Ucapan Mikoto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, ya?" ucapnya kaget.  
"Kau melamun?" tanya Mikoto.  
"Maaf..." Sakura berucap lirih.  
"Ah, tidak apa! Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kaa-san?"  
"Ya?"  
"Ano... Bolehkah aku memelukmu" tanya Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab, Mikoto merentangkan tangannya dan Sakura langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Mikoto mengeluk punggungnya lembut. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis di pelukan Mikoto. Tetapi dia bukanlah gadis yang mudah menangis.  
Mikoto membiarkan Sakura memeluknya erat. Memberikannya rasa nyaman dan aman. Perlahan, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

'Begini ya rasanya punya ibu?'  
'Begini ya rasanya punya anak gadis?' Batin Mikoto dan Sakura bersamaan.

**¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤**

"Ngh..." lenguh Sakura yang baru saja membuka matanya. Dia tertidur cukup lama. Yang membuatnya heran, dia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Biasanya kalau dia tidur sendiri, mimpi itu pasti datang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tidurnya nyenyak. Tubuhnya juga terasa lebih baik. Apa mungkin karena Mikoto yang telah menemaninya hingga terlelap? Atau...

"Sakura" panggilan Kin membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"ng? Kin-san...". Rupanya Sakura masih setengah sadar.

"Aku suduh menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, baju juga sudah kusiapkan. Karena itu, cepatlah mandi! Fugaku-sama memintamu untuk ikut makan malam bersama". Kata Kin menjelaskan.

"Hm, aku mengerti". Sahut Sakura sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi.

** ¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤  
**  
Kin sudah ada di depan pintu ketika Sakura keluar kamar. Dia membungkuk sopan membuat Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman.  
"Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal". Kin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Fugaku-sama dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan".  
"Yang lainnya?" Sakura membeo.  
"Apa ada banyak orang di sana?". Pertanyaan Sakura di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Kin.  
"Mm... Apa disana ada Uchiha-san?" tanyanya ragu, berharap seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya ada di sana.

"Tentu saja ada. Rumah ini kan milik keluarga Uchiha". Jawab Kin.  
Bukan. Bukan itu maksud Sakura. Yang dia maksud adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Uchiha yang lain.

"ayo! Kau sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya. Mereka tidak akan memulai makan apabila kau tidak muncul juga!".  
Ucapan Kin membuat Sakura terkejut.  
'Jadi, mereka belum mulai makan?' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!". Sakura melangkah terburu-buru diikuti Kin di belakangnya. Namun, baru beberapa langgkah tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Ano... Aku tidak tahu dimana ruang makannya". Ucap Sakura dengan senyum kaku. Kin menahan tawa lalu ia berjalan di depan Sakura.

"Ayo, ikuti aku!" suruh Kin. Sakura menurut. Dia berjalan dibelakang Kin. Langkah mereka menggema di mansion megah nan mewah itu.

** ¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤**

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang kita tunggu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Pasalnya, ia sudah sangat lapar namun dipaksa menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya tidak penting. Hampir satu jam dia menunggu, tidak. Tapi mereka semua juga tengah menunggu.  
Satu yang Itachi pahami bahwa orang yang ditunggu itu pastilah orang yang tidak disiplin sama sekali!. Memangnya siapa dia? Membuat seorang Uchiha menunggu.

Itachi yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya merasa terganggu.  
"Diamlah baka Aniki!". Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Huh, tak ada yang mengerti perasaanku!" keluh Itachi lagi. Sasuke menatapnya bosan. Lalu, dia kembali berkutat dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Sabarlah Itachi! Sebentar lagi dia akan muncul. Dia spesial loh!" ujar Mikoto diakhiri dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Itachi membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Naah... Itu dia!" ucapan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba membuat Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Mikoto.

Disana, tidak jauh dari meja makan telah berdiri seseorang yang amat mereka kenal. Membuat Itachi mengernyit heran.

"Jadi, dari tadi yang kita tunggu adalah Kin?" pekik Itachi kaget.

"Ah, bukan! Bukan saya, tapi..." Kin bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, dan terlihat ada seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri di belakang Kin. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu ketakutan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, pada Sakura. Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum. Uchiha bersaudara melihat Sakura dengan wajah terkejut. Apalagi Sasuke yang jelas teramat sangat mengenal Sakura.

"Ng, kalau begitu, saya permisi...". Kin meninggalkan ruang makan setelah melepaskan genggaman Sakura yang kelewat erat.

Setelah Kin meningalkannya, Sakura merasa lemas. Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandarannya. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan di tempat. Tapi, dia tidak semudah itu bisa pingsan hanya karena hal sepele. Lucu sekali kalau menganggap phobianya hal sepele sementara efek phobianya luar biasa. Membuat batinnya tersiksa. Bergerak pun sulit.  
'Kami-sama, tolong aku!' batinnya menangis.

Itachi menatap Sakura intens dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Satu yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

DEG

'Suara pria?' batin Sakura takut.

Mikoto bermaksud menghampiri Sakura. Namun, sudah didahului Sasuke. Itachi terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap adiknya. Otak Uchiha-nya bisa langsung membuat kesimpulan yang membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Meski dia belum tahu siapa nama gadis itu, tapi dia tahu apa arti gadis itu bagi Sasuke.

Sakura ingin bisa bersikap wajar di hadapan keluarga Uchiha. Namun, phobianya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bayang-bayang masa lalu muncul di benaknya. Semuanya terlihat nyata. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya makin gemetar dan lemas. Pada akhirnya dia pingsan. Ternyata mudah saja baginya untuk pingsan, kan?

Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Bodoh!. Kenapa kaa-san menyuruhnya kesini?" ucap Sasuke ketus. Mikoto tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke. Dia terlihat cemas melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Sementara itu Fugaku tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Itachi? Jangan tanya, dia cengo setelah melihat Sasuke mengggendong Sakura ala brydal style.

"Tou-san, sebenarnya... Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Itachi setelah kembali normal.

"Dia Sakura, adik Sasori. Tadi siang Sasori menitipkannya pada keluarga kita. Karena dia akan bertugas di Suna selama dua bulan". Jawab Fugaku setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Apa? Adik Sasori? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau kalau Sasori punya adik?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.  
Fugaku dengan tenang menikmati pudingya tak mempedulikan Itachi yang tengah bingung sendiri.

**¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤**

Terdengar keributan di luar kamar Sakura.  
"Cepat dokter!"

"Iya, iya, tolong jangan tarik-tarik begini!"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi! Cepat!"

**BRAK  
**  
Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Terlihat Kin tengah menarik tangan Shizune.  
"Mikoto-sama, saya telah membawa dokter Shizune" ucap Kin dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

Mikoto menyambut Shizune dengan sopan. Kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara Shizune memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi semenjak dia memiliki Androphobia. Fisiknya baik-baik saja. Hanya psikisnya yang kurang baik. Kalau terus begini, bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan fisiknya" jelas Shizune sembari membereskan peralatannya.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar Saku-chan sembuh?" Tanya Mikoto dengan raut cemas.

"Mmmm... Itu tergantung pada Sakura. Tapi setidaknya sebisa mungkin buatlah dia nyaman berada di dekat laki-laki. Untuk di rumah ini saja dulu. Buat Sakura tidak takut pada lelaki yang ada dirumah ini. Kalau itu berhasil, mungkin dia bisa sembuh". Mikoto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Shizune.

"Ano... Maaf kalau saya lancang. Sebenarnya kenapa nona Sakura bisa memiliki Androphobia?" tanya Kin tiba-tiba. Membuat yang ada dalam kamar itu menoleh padanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Benar juga, kenapa Sakura bisa sampai memiliki Androphobia? Yang aku tau masa lalunya buruk. Itu kata Sasori. Tapi, sebenarnya kejadian apa yang membuat Saku-chan mengalami trauma?" tanya Mikoto memecah keheningan.

Shizune menghela nafas.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya dulu Sakura pernah disiksa, hampir dibunuh dan kesuciannya hampir direnggut oleh pria psikopat!"

"A, apa?" Mikoto dan Kin berucap bersamaan. Terkejutlah mereka mendengarnya. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Shizune sempat memicingkan mata tidak suka ke arah Shizune. Sementara itu, Mikoto dan Kin memandangi Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir, sedih dan prihatin.

**¤fynlichthimefynlichthimefynl ichthimefynlichthimefynlicht himefyn¤**

"Uuh... Jangan...!". Sakura terjaga setelah berteriak histeris. Mikoto menatapnya khawatir. Kin panik. Shizune mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh aku! Hentikan! Sakit... ukh..". Sakura merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Sakura tenanglah! Ini aku, Shizune". Ucap Shizune mencoba menenangkan Sakura lagi. Tapi Sakura tetap meronta tak terkendali.

"Kumohon... Hentikan...!" rintihnya lagi. Shizune kewalahan menghadapi Sakura yang tidak kunjung tenang.

"Saku-chan... tenanglah... tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu. Kau aman disini". Kali ini Mikoto mendekap Sakura, namun tak berefek apapun. Justru Sakura semakin meronta.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mulai bersuara.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Dia!" ucapnya penuh penekanan. Mendengar itu, Mikoto dan Kin melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sakura. Shizune memberi isyarat pada Mikoto dan Kin untuk menjauh dari Sakura yang kini tengah memeluk lututnya sambil nergumam tidah jelas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Peluh membasahi wajahnya.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dan hembusan nafas Sakura yang tidak teratur. Mereka membiarkan Sakura untuk tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar menatap lurus ke arah Sakura yang balas menapnya juga. Bukan wajah ketakutan yang terlihat dari Sakura. Bukan juga raut terkejut. Dan tidak ada gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uchiha-san..." Katanya dengan raut wajah lega. Tubuhnya yang semula gemetar sudah kembali normal. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Membirkan Sakura menyenderkan kepala dibahunya. Sasuke memberikan air putih padanya. Setelah meminum habis air putihnya, Sakura bersuara.

"Hah... Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan kejadian itu. Menyebalkan! Untung hanya mimpi. Tapi, sungguh... Tadi itu terasa nyata sekali. Lenganku dicengkram oleh beberapa orang dan aku memberontak, lalu... lalu... kau muncul! Aku merasa lega..." ucapnya panjang lebar dengan antusias namun sedikit ketakutan.

Semua yang ada di kamar itu –minus Sasuke- sweatdrop setelah mendengar cerita Sakura.

'Betapa mudahnya dia membuat Sakura tenang' pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Lho? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa Shizune-sensei juga ada disini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ne, Saku-chan... Kau tidak ingat? Tadi kau pingsan. Karena itu dokter Shizune dipanggil kemari untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Jawab Mikoto. Sakura mengangguk paham. Lalu memandangi orang uang ada di kamarnya.

"Uchiha-san, lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu. Bahkan aku juga merepotkan keluargamu. Aku ini benar-benar merepotkan! Minna-san, gomennasai..." Ucapnya diselingi tawa hambar.

"Kau bicara apa sih?"Sakura menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membuat repot kok". Mikoto tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau tidak ingin membuat repot orang sekitarmu, cepatlah sembuh! Lawan phobiamu itu!" Shizune yang bersiap untuk pulan itu berucap dengan senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya. Ucapannya membuat Sakura tertegun.

" Ah, Mikoto-san aku pamit dulu. Kurasa Sakura akan baik-baik saja selama ada Sasuke didekatnya"

" Terima kasih sudah datang. Tadi itu aku benar-benar khawati padanya"

"Ini memang sudah tugasku. Aku permisi dulu. Sakura... Ganbatte ne!" Ucap Shizune diakhiri dengan kedipan mata ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk yakin.

'Ya! Aku harus melawannya!'

"Harus!"

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat. Demi orang-orang disekitarnya dia akan melawan phobianya itu!.

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
